Harry Potter and the Wolf
by firery-topaz
Summary: UPDATE(was the world keeps spinning, sounded to soap operaish) Takes place during Harry's 6th year. Harry makes some new friends, meets Remus Lupin's niece, and we meet the new DADA teacher, loony old oriental man, and odd things ensue.
1. Off to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, that's a given. How ever I do own the made ups, Abby and Andrew, there will probably be more later. Reviews are nice, constructive criticism is helpful, flames will be used for fondue.  
  
Description: Harry's 6th year. Harry makes some new friends, and meets the niece of Remus Lupin, the new DADA teacher is a nutty old oriental man and odd things ensue.   
  
She stood on platform 9 ¾ watching the people come onto the platform through the secret wall, her arms crossed over her chest tapping her foot.   
  
'What could be keeping him?' she thought. A small breeze that managed to get into the station ruffled her short, light brown hair. She was of average height and weight for a 16 year old, she wore a black and purple patched skirt, black vest and a long-sleeved purple shirt that flared at the wrists. Black boots adorned her feet, and a silver locket hooked to a silver chain rested around her neck, she tucked a piece of hair behind an ear, she bore a remarkable resemblance to Remus Lupin.   
  
The girl watched the other Hogwarts students load up their trunks and other belongings, and then board the train, and then watched some students saying good bye to their parents. Speaking of which, she was growing worried about her father, she had used the Knight Bus to get to Diagon Alley the day before to buy some last minute items. She had stayed at the Leaky Cauldron, and her father was to meet her at the station this morning. He was late, though her father had a history of being late.   
  
She looked at the wall that the students come through having heard something, she thought it might be her father, but she was deceived, it was just some more students. She smiled and nodded to them and they did the same, passing her to board the train with their belongings. Then at last came her dad, pushing a trolley with her trunk, an owl cage with a medium sized gray and white owl, and a cat carrier, caring a little gray cat by the name of Nimbus, sat a top her trunk.   
  
"Where have you been?" She asked stepping up to him.   
  
"I had to, uh take care of some business, Abby." He explained, a suspicious oddness in his voice   
  
"Oh? Business?" Abby asked curiously.   
  
"No big deal." He replied.   
  
"I see." Said Abby, knowing her father was hiding something, but she didn't press him.   
  
"Well, shall we get your stuff loaded?" He asked awkwardly, then smiled. Abby nodded, and followed her dad to the luggage compartment of the train, where the attendant loaded up her stuff.   
  
Abby walked towards the door to a train car that did not seem to crowded. "Bye papa," she said, hugging him. He hugged back. "Bye Abby, study hard" he said, smiling as she climbed onto the train. Abby took a seat in an empty compartment, but left the door open, mainly to watch people walk by, but she also did not want to seem greedy by taking up an entire compartment for herself.   
  
She turned to look out the window, wondering to herself when the train would leave the station. She turned her head back to resume her people watching, but instead was met with a smiling face not two inches from her own face.   
  
"Gah!" Abby exclaimed as she clutched at her heart, which felt like it would jump out of her chest. The boy seating next to her just laughed, and leaned back in his own seat.   
  
"Don't DO that!" she said calming down  
  
"Sorry," he said, still smiling a half grin, half smirk. "I was just trying to see what you were looking at so intently out the window."   
  
"Oh. I was just looking to see if we were moving yet."   
  
"Mmhmm. I bet you were looking at your boyfriend, who came to see you off. Ah, that's so romantic!"   
  
"What are you talking about?!" Abby flushed with anger and embarrassment. "I don't even have a boyfriend!" She put a hand to her forehead. "Why on earth did I just tell you that? I don't even know your name."   
  
"I'm Andrew. Why doesn't a cute girl like you have a boyfriend? Are you a lesbian?"   
  
Abby blinked, boy was this kid blunt "Er...no."   
  
"Ah, I see. Waiting for the right one, huh? Well, I hope you find him. So what's your name?"   
  
"Abby." She studied Andrew for a moment. He had shortish golden blonde hair styled back, skin that must have been once milky white, now a light tan, and radiant ice blue eyes. Underneath his robe he wore a black turtleneck which suited him nicely, khaki slacks and black leather shoes. Abby was not able to tell if they were boots or not because his pants covered the top of them.   
  
A couple minutes later the engine of the train started, the whistle blew, and the train started moving.   
  
"Well, nice to meet you Abby." He put his hand out and she shook it.   
  
"Nice to meet you too, Andrew. So, what year are you in?"   
  
Andrew frowned slightly. "This is my first year at Hogwarts. But I've been field training with my mother for four years and she's been teaching me. So we talked to the Headmaster and I took some tests to skip the years I wasn't in classes there. I'll be in fifth year studies."   
  
"Wow." Abby said slightly impressed "and how old are you?"   
  
"I'll be fifteen at the end of September."   
  
She nodded "what house do you think you will be placed in?" Abby asked curiously.   
  
Andrew arched an eyebrow "I haven't thought about that." he replied.  
  
"Slytherine maybe? Because of your sneakiness" Abby said with a grin. Andrew looked rather insulted "No! No I think not, perhaps Huffelpuff" he said in protest.   
  
"Ah, loyal are we?" Andrew shrugged.   
  
At that moment there was a knock at the side of the door of the compartment. Abby looked up at and standing there was none other than Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. "Excuse us" said Ron "Do you mind? There's no place else to sit, 'fraid we got here a bit late, nearly missed the train" he continued explaining.   
  
"Plenty of room here" Andrew said, motioning to the seats across from Abby and him self. Ron and Harry took the seats, and smiled thankfully. "I am Abby Canius" Abby said nodding to Ron and Harry. "Ron Weasley, I've seen you around, your in Gryfindor right?" Ron asked. Abby nodded, then looked at Andrew, who was looking from Ron to Harry "I'm Andrew Vincent" he said   
  
Harry looked at Abby and Andrew "I'm Harry"   
  
"Potter? Andrew interrupted noticing Harry's scar. Harry nodded "I'm sorry, my mum has told me stories, and I've always thought that's all they were..."   
  
"This is Andrew's first year at Hogwarts" Abby added  
  
"You don't look like a first year" Ron said.   
  
"I've been field training with my mum" Andrew replied. Ron nodded, and looked out the window.   
  
Abby watched Harry, he looked tired, rather unkempt, and depressed. Harry's summer was uneventful. Though the amount of sleep he got was minimal, his sleep had been plagued with nightmares of his 5th year all summer long. Ron looked at Harry "cheer up mate, your going back to school, this year is bound to be better. You've always enjoyed school. Hogwarts is much better than those muggles you stay with."   
  
Harry nodded, and there was an odd silence in the room. No one said anything for sometime and Harry started to nod off to sleep.  
  
So ends chapter one, in chapter two: Arrival at Hogwarts, meeting of the new DADA teacher, and a few other things. 


	2. A Strange Attack

It was dark, so very dark, you couldn't even see your hand in front of your face, even if it was only a centimeter away from your eyes. Then a flash and standing plane as day was Sirius Black, unkempt and shaggy looking as usual, but grinning. The grin went away and Sirius started fading into the darkness "No! Sirius, you can't go!" Laughter, cruel laughter, and a siring pain.   
  
Harry jumped up and opened his eyes, he looked around the compartment. Abby and Andrew were sitting were they had been before, they were now staring at him. He looked to his side and there was Ron. "Harry?" he heard someone say, it wasn't Ron, Andrew or Abby. He looked to his other side and saw that Hermione had joined them. "Are you ok?" Andrew asked.   
  
"Yeah, I'm fine...just a dream" Harry replied sitting back down with sudden embarrassment. "More like a nightmare from the sounds you were making" Abby commented. Harry blushed slightly as he adjusted his glasses. Harry looked at Hermione "hey 'mione, how are you?" he asked   
  
"Ok, How was your summer?"   
  
"Miserable as usual" Harry replied. Hermione nodded.   
  
"Anything off the trolley dearies?" It was the voice of the elderly witch who sold treats off a small cart. Everyone looked up "I'll take a couple pumpkin pasties" Andrew said smiling, he was starving and glad to see the lady. He got his sweets and paid the lady, Abby got some Berti Bots, and Harry bought some chocolate frogs, then the lady went on to the next compartment.   
  
"Do you think we'll have a sane Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" Ron asked randomly   
  
"Sane?" Andrew arched an eyebrow in confusion.   
  
"Well every year with the exception of our 3rd year all the Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers, have been, well odd" Abby explained.   
  
"That's an understatement" Harry added.  
  
"You have a different one each year?"   
  
Abby nodded "no one seems to be able to keep the position, some people say it's a cursed job" she shrugged.   
  
"Just as long as he or she isn't anything like Umbridge, I'll be happy" Harry said, everyone shudder, except Andrew, at the mention of last years DADA teacher.   
  
Everyone in the train car sat in silence for several minutes, when the train came to an unexpected stop, jarring every one around.   
  
"Why have stopped? Are we there?" Andrew asked as he helped Hermione up off the floor.   
  
"No, we usually don't have such hard stops" Abby said.   
  
Ron had been knocked into the side of the train and was rubbing his head when he said "I don't like this....I don't like it all, the last time this happened we had a rather unpleasant experience with the dementors."   
  
Harry shivered at the mention of the dementors, remembering the incident with them last year that nearly got him kicked out of Hogwarts. "Maybe the train just broke down" Harry said hoping nothing bad had or would happen.   
  
BANG! The train shook violently causing everyone to fall onto the floor.   
  
"Ow...get off"  
  
"Ah that's my head..."   
  
"That was my foot..."   
  
"Your squishing me..."   
  
The students quickly detangled themselfs, rubbing various sore spots. Hermione opened the door to the compartment and looked around several other students were doing the same, many muttering 'what's going on?'  
  
BANG! The train shook again, and the lights of the train went out, there was screaming and various noises before students pulled out their wands and used the lumos spell to light their general area.   
  
"Come on Ron we're prefects we should go see if everyone is alright" Hermione said. Ron frowned "Do we have to?"   
  
"Oh don't be such a fraidy cat"   
  
Ron whimpered and followed Hermione out of the room.   
  
Andrew looked around "Does this usually happen?" he asked nervously.   
  
"No" Abby answered, she looked at Harry "You don't think this is Volde..." Andrew slapped a hand over Abby's mouth. She knocked it away. "What's the big deal?"  
  
"Don't say his name"   
  
Abby sighed "The fear of a name only increases the fear of the being it self" Harry grinned slightly "you sound like Hermione, but no I don't think he'd do something this blunt..."   
  
At that moment the window of Harry compartment shattered, Andrew dropped to the floor Abby and Harry took defensive positions with their wands out. A sharp wind filled the room and wiped around Abby and Harry, an evil laugh filled the air, Harry cried in pain placing his hand on his forehead and dropped to his knees.   
  
"Harry!" Abby cried, she turned around to see if he was alright. There was scream and Abby looked at Andrew he was pointing at the window, she jolted around and spotted a pair of red glowing eyes. Abby's own eyes widened in fear, but she maintained composure.   
  
There was a flash from the eyes direction, Abby quickly lifted her wand and shouted "Protego!" the flash from the eyes hit the shield that the protego spell created with such for that it sent Abby flying through the compartment door into the wall a cross the narrow hall way. Andrew pointed his wand at the eyes and shouted "Lumos Solarum!" There was a blinding flash a cry and the eyes were gone.   
  
Harry stood up and pushed through the crowd that had gathered around Abby and the room   
  
"Harry! What was that?"  
  
"Was that you know who?"   
  
"What happened?"   
  
"Will it happen again?"   
  
Several other students asked.   
  
"I don't know!" Harry replied in an annoyed tone "move please" he pushed his way to Abby.   
  
"Are you ok?" he asked kneeling next to her. She winced and nodded "I'll be fine...you?"   
  
"Yes, Andrew got rid of the eyes..." He replied helping Abby up, the crowd dispersed and Harry helped Abby back into the room. She sat down and closed her eyes, Andrew looked at her with concern but didn't say anything.   
  
A moment later the lights came back on, and Ron and Hermione came back.   
  
"Blimey, what happened?" Ron asked surprised to see the broken window.   
  
"Harry, is everything ok?" Hermione asked.   
  
"Everything is fine now..." Harry replied.   
  
Train engine started and they were moving again. There was a knock at the side of the compartment door everyone turned to see who it was.   
  
"Everyone alright in here?" asked the head boy, he spotted the broken window and looked at Harry.   
  
Harry sighed, "I wont ask you for the story Harry, but you'd best tell Dumbledor when get to the school" the head boy suggested. Harry nodded and the boy walked off continuing his rounds.   
  
"What happened Harry?" Hermione asked. Harry explained what had happened the best he could. Ron looked at Abby "What hit you?" he asked.   
  
"I think it was the crucio spell, if I hadn't used the protego spell...well it would have been worse" Abby said, she moved a little trying to comfortable, she winced and the room fell silent. The rest of the trip was spent in silence.   
  
Thank you Bepl for the review. Ok so you didn't meet the new DADA teacher here, you'll meet him in the next chapter 


End file.
